Last Shot
by Lord-Dark-Fire
Summary: My first fic. hope its good. set 6 months after naraku is beaten my own original characters included
1. Chapter 1

Last Shot  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha as much as I would like to *goes off and curses for ten or so minutes*  
  
Authors Note: this is going to have several lemons in a few chapters so don't worry if it isn't great in the beginning. Also I am a fanfiction author virgin so please be gentle  
  
Chapter 1 Winter  
  
As Kagome walked through the peaceful garden she felt a cherry blossom hit her shoulder. Looking down at the pale fragile blossom she thought about how much it resembled her life with Inuyasha and Vincent in the Feudal Age of Japan.  
  
Its been six months since we defeated Naraku and I am still here. why? I can leave anytime I want but if I do it seems like I'll lose everything that Inuyasha and I have worked for. All that we've done together just gone.  
  
As she thought about this she calmly and coolly picked the cherry blossom up and crushed it between her fingers.  
  
It's just like me and those two. She thought as she let the petals fall through her fingers to the cool stone of the ground. I can't decide whether to hate them or love them let alone decide between the two of them. Its all so.. fragile. So delicate and light. If I leave would it destroy everything?  
  
As she finished walking through the garden she came to the small wooden door that would lead her to the small bath house where the boys would be. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters except for Vincent so please don't sue me  
  
Authors note: I was really happy that a person reviewed so I hope more people will. Also I would like to get a few suggestions for a new name for my character Vincent. You'll get to know him more during this chapter but it will come to head next chapter between him and Inuyasha. Thanks again and please review.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Steam House Moments  
  
As the door opened steam wafted into Kagome's face letting her know that the boys were in there relaxing. She used the terms boys and relaxing pretty loosely. Especially since both of them were hanyou and were both her age.  
  
But they both act like they're three! she thought angrily as she moved through the steam room startling several samurai who were had cuts and bruises and were attempting to relax after the obvious beating from the two men in the next room.  
  
Jeez why can't they ever take it easy on their "sparring buddies"? They're going to kill someone someday. Several of them were too tired to be shy around their lord's miko as she walked through the same steam room as they were resting.  
  
As she reached the oak door she took in the wrought iron handle and the dragon faced totem that was common at the Dragon Emperors palace. It glared at her its eyes seeming to possess a fire within them that made her just a little frightened. She pulled it open and had to keep from breaking out in a big grin at what she saw within the steam filled chamber.  
  
The two hanyou were covered in a fine sheen of moisture. Beads of water clung to every curve of their muscles and Kagome found herself blushing as she watched some of those beads working their way down their bodies. Inuyasha was on the far side of the room; his silver hair was clinging to his pectoral muscles with tiny drops of water falling from the ends. His eyes were closed and his muscles slowly flexed as he relaxed. Next to him sat Vincent with his legs crossed and tiny rivulets of water pouring down his body. His short but thick black hair clung to the nape of his neck and his eyes were closed as well. His muscles were just beginning to unknot from the training exercises he used as an excuse to fight with Inuyasha. [Man I wish I could get in Kagome's head right about now heh heh.. well why not?]  
  
Kagome licked her lips as she took in the sight of both hanyou, their bodies covered in perspiration and moisture. Ohhhhh why did I have to walk in here? Why couldn't I just wait for them to finish and then yell at them? she had to bite her lip to keep from grinning as she took a bucket of water and threw it at them making them jump up off of the bench their eyes flying open at this indignant attack on their persons. She was actually more worried about upsetting Vincent then Inuyasha because of the simple fact that he was more powerful then both of them combined because even though he had sacrificed his status as youkai to preserve her life after the battle six months ago with Naraku he had ingested the Shikon- no-Tama and become more powerful then ever. While the basest and most fearful part of her mind registered this the fact remained that he would never lay a finger on her to harm her. No she was more afraid for Inuyasha then for herself. If anything Vincent was more likely to kill Inuyasha then even look at her against her wishes. If it came down to it he wouldn't allow himself to hurt her. But Inuyasha was only protected by Kagome's friendship. His dark ominous eyes held her gaze for a moment and she felt something connect with her. It was like her soul was enflamed and his gaze simply brought the flame to a roaring fire. She breathed in sharply as a small smile graced his face. Her eyes wandered to Inuyasha's. she felt the same connection, the same roaring fire in her soul. And she wondered Is it possible to be in love with two people at the same time?  
  
A/N: that's all for now. Hope you guys enjoy, and please send me some more reviews. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so if you do sue me I have no money to take anyway.  
  
Authors note: aloha everyone. Hope that my last chapter wasn't too short but then again I wouldn't know since no one reviewed it. Heh heh. *large throbbing vein appears in forehead. So if all of you would be kind enough to review then I would appreciate it a great deal. Any way. I'm going to try and get more in depth with the OC this chapter and I am going to have Shippo enter the story also another OC will be joining us with him. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A Mothers Wrath  
  
Vincent couldn't believe it. Kagome had just poured water on both him and Inuyasha but that was not unusual. After all he had had his share of Kagome's anger during their time at his palace but she usually waited till he and Inuyasha were outside to yell at them or, in Inuyasha's case, to sit them. But now not only was she inside of the steam room with them she was only wearing her extremely thin blouse and indecently short skirt. Things that he knew she only wore when she was going home, or about to deliver a severe verbal beating to the two now thouroughly soaked hanyou. But what really had his attention caught was the way the blouse, which was soaked with the steam rooms moisture, was clinging to her curvaceous top.  
  
Got to get my mind out of the gutter and stop thinking like those knaves Inuyasha and Miroku. I am a youkai, actually hanyou, lord, I should respect this miko? Woman? Girl? Hanyou? Well I will sort out what she is later for now I have to calm her down about whatever has her angry. he thought quickly. But outloud he simply managed to sputter a hasty "Kagome?! What the hell?!" before blushing as he realized that his towel was now soaked with water.  
  
Walking over to the opposite walls his lean muscles still gleaming he yanked a towel off the wall and slipped it on before throwing a second towel to Inuyasha who growled a hasty thanks. Leaning against the wall Kagome looked pretty smug as she watched them change. Well Kagome he thought as he watched her Lets see who is smug after I get my "revenge" moving more quickly then she could he threw a very large, very full bucket of ice cold water on her. "Now that we're on even footing" he began but was cut off as Kagome threw a towel at him.  
  
Inuyasha simply laughed before realizing the danger of getting sat, but it was already too late; the dangerous and hated word had already been uttered from kagomes mouth and he didn't have a way to stop her. "SIT!" she shouted and he did just that. Falling through, and smashing it to pieces, the wooden bench he was on as the magic force of the beaded necklace on his neck pulled him down with unseen power.  
  
"Kagome," Vincent said quickly moving close to her and putting his hands on her shoulders to calm her, "whats the matter? Why are you so angry? What have the two of us done to piss you off?" her face was red and her chest was heaving but she managed to calm herself down to the point of simply glaring at him.  
  
"What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?! I'll tell you what you two did! Shippo and Kouana are coming in ten minutes and you two are supposed to be dressed in ceremonial robes to receive them!"  
  
"Kouana? Who's Kouana?" Inuyasha managed to mutter as he dragged himself off the floor.  
  
"Kouana is Shippos mate! Didn't you two even bother to read his letter about when he was coming?" she yelled angrily.  
  
There was no denying that Kagome felt like a mother to the small kitsune, but sometimes she went a little overboard with it.  
  
Makes me wonder how badly she would beat me if we had children together.  
  
A/N: Well that's all for now see you guys soon and I hope I can post again sometime soon as well. Bye then! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha though I do own Vincent and the other OC in this ficcie.  
  
A/N: Hope you guys liked the last chapter. Hope this one is as good if not better. Also I would like to fix something I said earlier. The whole Inuyasha and Vincent thing will not be coming to head till much later. So read on and find out oh and by the by REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while and to the guy who said I couldn't let my OC get Kagome. YOU CAN'T STOP ME IF I WANTED TO DO IT SO THERE!  
Chapter 4  
  
Mates for Life!  
  
About seven minutes later Inuyasha, Vincent, and Kagome were outside waiting for Shippo and his mate to appear. Vincent waited patiently in his ceremonial hakama, haori, and kimono. On his left Kagome stood stock still with a discipline she had learned during her 6 months at the palace. She looked beautiful in her long light pink kimono, with her hair let out to hang down to the small of her back. He noticed with a small smile that several strands of her hair were stuck in her long sea green obi. She noticed his very open stares and blushed deeply before looking down the road again.  
  
He knew that staring at her like that would earn him Inuyasha's wrath but he really didn't care. If anything he was more cautious about angering Kagome, making Inuyasha jealous was simply something he did to pass the time.  
  
But there was no angering the hanyou now, because even though he usually had ninety percent of his attention on Kagome and her happiness, right now he was focused entirely on the tree lined, cobble stone road that would soon be bringing his friend Shippo, along with Shippos mate, to them for a long relaxing vacation.  
  
Even though he outwardly seemed to be greatly annoyed by the young kitsune, inwardly he felt as though the kitsune was like a little brother. And even when Shippo played mean little tricks on him he couldn't help but be a little protective of the little kitsune.  
  
Vincent knew this and planned to take advantage of it while Shippo was here. After all it was he who had arranged for Shippo and his mate to have their honeymoon here at the Dragon Palace. And while Inuyasha was distracted by his friend Vincent hoped to be able to spend some quality time with Kagome without Inuyasha continually bothering them.  
  
The low burble of a nearby river flowing across smooth stones brought Vincent's attention back to the road and the now visible, even if only to him, cloud of dust indicating a carriage coming down it. His face held a small smile on it as he watched it as it approached.  
  
That is undoubtedly Shippo and his mate, Kouana. right on time Kimchii how I love the fact that you are ALWAYS on time. And now Inuyasha the real fun will begin.  
A/N: I have got a total of 3 OC's in here so don't flip out and again please review soon! 


End file.
